


Adore You

by IMimism (imimism)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, fluff maybe, nielwink rise, panwink rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/IMimism
Summary: Daniel is the best basketball player in the school and Jihoon, his friend and the basketball team manager is his number one fan. Their school life is peaceful until one day, a rival player from a popular private high school transferred to their school and joins the team.





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's my first wanna one fic!! I've fallen so hard for wanna one these days so help me!!! 
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1\. English isn't my first language so if you see mistakes, please point it out.  
> 2\. Not edited. Maybe soon. Hahaha.  
> 3\. I know very little about basketball. I only know a few after watching Slam Dunk a few times. So forgive me if there are things i got wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you'd enjoy!!!

I was captivated by you.

  
The moment I saw you smiling and cheering loudly.

  
But it hurt because the reason wasn’t me.

  
Maybe if I get closer to you… maybe if I chase you…

  
I’ll stand a chance.

*  
“Congratulations, Maroo High School Basketball Team! The overall national champion!”

  
Jihoon smiled widely as he reads the writings on the congratulatory banner. Their victory last weekend still lingers in his memory. For the first time in five years, their high school has finally reached their glory. It was a fierce fight. They were against YMC Private High, a prestigious high school in their district, whom only the kids of the upper class can afford. Their team managed to close the 18-point gap from their opponent with their team co-captain, his bestfriend Daniel, hailed as the MVP.

  
Daniel Kang is two years older than him. They met at a playground in their neighborhood when Jihoon was six and Daniel was eight. Since then they were stuck to each other. When Daniel moved to a different place, Jihoon thought their friendship would break off but real friendship knew no distance. Proof? They are friends until now.

  
“What are you doing there, smiling like an idiot Jihoonie” someone calls.

  
Jihoon recognizes that voice from none other than his friend and classmate, Woojin.

He glares at him and slapped his arm jokingly.

  
“Shut up, Woojin”.

  
Woojin laughs. “Just kidding. Wow. Finally. Daniel-hyung must be happy”.

  
Jihoon smiles. “Yes, he is”.

  
After standing there for a while, the two decides to walk to their class.

  
“Have you confessed already, Jihoonie?” Woojin asks.

  
“I don’t know what you are talking about”, he replies.

  
“Stop acting like you’re oblivious to your own feelings. Especially now he’s the MVP, he’ll become more popular. Act now before it’s too late”.

  
Jihoon hates Woojin’s straightforward personality. But that is his charm. He doesn’t have to pretend when Woojin is around.

  
“Daniel-hyung is as straight as a ruler. Our feelings aren’t mutual. As long as he’s happy, I’m okay”. Jihoon explains but his friend knows he is lying.

  
“You never know unless you confess. But it’s your decision. Just don’t come to me and cry when your heart gets broken”.

  
Jihoon stays silent. Now he is good at pretending he’s okay, wl he do good later on?

**  
“Jihoonie, is Daniel hyung joining us for lunch?”

  
Jihoon shakes his head. “I haven’t received any message from him yet. Maybe not?”

  
And before Jihoon knows it, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

 

Jihoon pretends to be annoyed. “Yah!”

  
He removes the hands and turns around and there in front of him his bestfriend, his long time crush, Daniel.

  
“Who says I will skip lunch with you two nerds?” He laughs.

  
“Thanks God you’re already here. Jihoon feels so lonely here without you” Woojin smirks at him.

  
Jihoon’s ears turn red and he hits Woojin’s leg.

  
Daniel grins at the two. “I know, he likes me that much”. He winks.

  
Jihoon pretends to gag. “You stinky feet, of course I do!”

  
Daniel locks his head and pretend to choke him and that is the start of their endless bickering.

  
***  
It has become their habit to walk home together. Daniel drops Jihoon home first even if their homes are not within the same area. Jihoon complains, saying he is adult enough to walk on his own but Daniel knows better, especially after the almost-physical-assault that happened to Jihoon a few years ago. Jihoon blames his feminine look, hates how he always attracts attention. He isn’t vulnerable. In fact he has taken self-defense classes a few years ago. He may look frail but he is strong. Yet Daniel doesn’t care.

  
“Hoonie, it still hasn’t sunk in.” Daniel exclaims.

  
Jihoon laughs at him. “C’mon hyung! Face the reality!” He continues walking until he realizes the olde4 has stopped walking.  
He turns around to see Daniel smiling, looking at him with affection and sincerity.

  
“Hyung?”

  
The older walks towards him and takes his hand. He squeezes it gently. “Thank you, Jihoonie. Your support gave me strength. I would ‘t do well without you by my side”.

  
At that moment Jihoon forgets to breathe, his heart starts beating loudly.

  
I like you. Is it the perfect moment to confess?

  
“I’m happy to have a friend like you. Let’s stay like this forever”.

  
Maybe Jihoon should stop wishing there’s a chance. Maybe it’s time to suppress this feeling that has been bottling inside him. Maybe it’s time to let go of this unrequited feeling.

  
“Yes, hyung. Let’s stay like this forever”. He replied.

 

****  
A week has passed since that conversation. Once again, Daniel joins Jihoon for lunch. Woojin is coming a bit late because he has to finish a paper due that day.

  
“Jihoon, there’s some sauce left on your lips”. Daniel says.

  
Jihoon wipes the left corner of his lips. “Is it gone now?”

  
Daniel shakes his head. “Stop. I’ll wipe it for you”. Then he moves to wipe the sauce on Jihoon’s lips.

  
The moment the older’s finger touches his lips, Jihoon freezes. His heart beats so fast. Skinship is nothing new to both of them. It’s something that is supposed to be natural and comfortable, until the day Jihoon realizes his feelings for his hyung.

  
Daniel is staring at his lips… or maybe Jihoon is just imagining things. As much as Jihoon hates to cut that moment, he has too before he loses his self.

  
“Thanks hyung! You’re the best!” Jihoon says.

  
Daniel seems to be startled but gives Jihoon a smile. “No problem”.

  
They continue eating.  
*****  
It’s the end of their 2nd period when Jihoon and Woojin hears a commotion outside. They see a bunch of students gathering in the hall.

  
“What’s happening, Woojin?”

  
“Wait. Let’s ask Youngmin”.

  
Woojin talks to one student and asks, “What’s happening?”

  
“A luxurious car pulled over in front of the school.” Youngmin replies.

  
“And then?” Jihoon follows up. “Is that it?” He doesn’t get why the school needs to be this loud when it’s just a car, a freaking car.

  
“No”, Youngmin replies. “A YMC Private High Student is here in the school and everyone says he’s part of YMC’s basketball team.

  
Jihoon’s brows raise. “What is he doing here in the school?”

  
Youngmin shrugs his should. “I have no idea but right now he’s in the school head’s office”.

  
Woojin turns to Jihoon and speaks. “Jihoon, is he here to claim the award? Is he here to accuse us of cheating?”

  
“That’s impossible. We won fair and square”. But still, Jihoon can’t stop wondering.

  
“Youngmin, do you know perhaps the name of the student who came?” He curiously asks.

  
“I heard from the girls that his name is Guanlin”.

_L_ _ai Guanlin… Lai Guanlin…_

The name sounds familiar but cant register what he looks like.

And at that moment, everything goes silent. Jihoon looks up to the front to see a tall, handsome guy beside Mr. Kim, their school head. 

Their eyes meet.

  
And Jihoon finally remembers.

  
_What on earth is he doing here?_

All the questions he has on his mind is answered the following week, Monday. Jihoon is walking on his way to school. Upon reaching the school entrance, he notices the same luxurious car that visited their school last week. The next event shocks him the most when the car opens and there appears Lai Guanlin… in their uniform? 

  
For the entire day, the only thing the school body talks about is the transferee student, Lai Guanlin. Not that Jihoon is annoyed, but that day, the school cafeteria has gotten noisier with all the voices of girls crowding over the transferee.

  
“Wow… he’s really popular huh. Look at those girls around her”. Woojin exclaims.

  
“I don’t care if he’s popular but why is he here?”

  
“I have no idea what’s going on too but one thing’s for sure”.

“What?” Jihoon asks.

  
“He’s going to be part of the basketball team, team manager”.

  
Jihoon looks behind him to glance at the transferee student one more time.

  
Their eyes meet again.

Lai Guanlin is staring at Jihoon.

******  
That afternoon, their basketball coach calls the entire team and Jihoon for a meeting.  
Jihoon looks around, checking if Guanlin is with them.

  
“Hey, Jihoonie” Daniel whispers. “Have you seen the transfer student?”

  
Jihoon nods. “The Guanlin guy? Yes”.

  
Their small conversation is interrupted when their coach starts talking.

  
“How are you everyone? Has the news of our victory sunk in to you already? Because for me it hasn’t yet”.

  
Eveyone breaks into laughter.

  
“I feel like it’s a lucky year for us especially after I have received the good news”.  
Suddenly the door of the gym opens and Guanlin walks in.

  
“Oh, finally you’re here! I think it’s only proper you’d introduce yourself to your new teammates”.

  
Everyone falls silent as Guanlin stands in front of them.

  
“Hi everyone. I’m Lai Guanlin. Pleased to meet you”. And he smiles.

  
Their team captain, Minhyun, greets him back. “Welcome to the team, Guanlin-ssi”.

And everyone claps their hands.

  
“Guanlin,” one of the team member asks, “not to be rude, just curious. Why did you decide to transfer here?”

  
Instead of answering. Guanlin walks and stops in front of Jihoon. 

 

“it’s because of him” he replies.

  
The team starts teasing both of them and Jihoon’s face reddens. Suddenly he feels so hot.

  
“W-what?” he responds.

  
“Allow me to introduce myself formally. I’m Lai Guanlin”, he offers his hand to Jihoon.

“Pa-park Jihoon”.

  
“Park Jihoon-ssi, please take care of me”. 


End file.
